halofandomcom-20200222-history
Support weapon
Support weapons are a class of heavy weapons. They can be only used in Halo 3, Halo Wars, Halo 3: ODST, Halo: Reach, Halo 4, Halo 2: Anniversary s multiplayer, and Halo 5: Guardians. These weapons are much larger than the standard handheld weapons, and require two hands to heft. Consequentially, players move more slowly while holding them, and cannot throw grenades or melee opponents while holding the weapons, thus they become very vulnerable to enemy grenades and vehicles, since they almost can't be dodged. With the exception of the flamethrower, support weapons are generally weapons that were originally designed to be fired from stationary mounts, but have been ripped off of their bases and carried around. Thus while they have limitless ammunition while in their mounts, once removed and carried the ammo they have becomes limited. Also, the accuracy of the turret can become more of a problem, being handheld of course. List of support weapons *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun - the machine gun turret featured in Halo 3. *LAU-65D/SGM-151 - otherwise known as the Missile Pod, featured in Halo 3. *M7057/Defoliant Projector - otherwise known as the Flamethrower, featured in Halo PC and Halo 3 (although it only acts as a support weapon in Halo 3). *M247H Heavy Machine Gun - the machine gun turret featured in Halo: Reach and Halo 4. *Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon - otherwise known as the Plasma Cannon, featured in Halo 3, Halo: Reach and Halo 4. *Z-520 Encounter-Mitigation System - other wise known as the Splinter Turret, featured in Halo 5: Guardians. *M343A2 Minigun - a machine gun turret featured in Halo 5: Guardians. *M80B Multiple Launch Rocket System - a rocket pod featured in Halo 5: Guardians. *M555 Electromagnetic Launcher - a Gauss turret featured in Halo 5: Guardians. *Type-58 Directed Energy Support Weapon - otherwise known as the Plasma Cannon, featured in Halo 5: Guardians. Trivia *The Flamethrower is the only support weapon that is not mounted on a turret mount, although it is described as being usually carried about on a cart rather than used as a handheld weapon. *If the Arbiter is killed near a support weapon that is off its mount, he will use it when he gets back up. *Other than the Flamethrower, all deployed support weapons in multiplayer have limited ammo regardless of whether the infinite ammo option is turned on or off. *Standard weapons like the Brute Shot and the Sentinel Beam function similarly to support weapons: they are held the same way, and have more firepower than normal weapons though you can still melee or throw grenades and you can only carry one other weapon while wielding them. *In Halo PC, Flood combat forms have the animation and programing required to wield the Flamethrower. However, when they shoot it at a player directly in front of them or below them, they point it at a 45 degree angle in the air, making them not so effective when wielding it. *Support weapons are especially useful in multiplayer because the third-person point of view allows the wielder see around corners without any part of you visible or vulnerable to enemy fire. Gallery File:Missile Pod.jpg|The Missile Pod File:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|A preview of a MJOLNIR Mk.VI/EVA wielding a Missile Pod in Halo 3. File:AIE-486H HMG.jpg|The Heavy Machine Gun. File:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (CQB).jpg|A preview of a MJOLNIR Mk. VI/C wielding a Heavy Machine Gun in Halo 3. File: New Flamer.jpg|The M7057 Defoliant Projector. File:Halo-3-20070810044503823.jpg|A preview of a SPARTAN wielding a Flamethrower Halo 3. File:Plasma_Cannon.jpg|The Plasma Cannon. Reach_MG.jpg|The Halo Reach M247H. Category:Heavy Weapons